yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonz (Duel Links)
Bonz is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Bonz, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He is unlocked by earning 1900 points in the special event Bonz's Spooky Zombie Party. Prior to being made available as a playable character, he had also appeared during a special event as a roaming opponent. Bonz also appears as an opponent during the special event Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom. The special event Bonz's Spooky Zombie Party features Bonz using different Decks and drop different rewards than usual, referred to as Spooky Bonz. Biography Picking up from his appearance in the anime, Bonz survived his ordeal with Yami Bakura and enters the Duel World looking to make a name for himself amongst a strong assortment of Duelists. He aims to beat Joey after his previous defeat and take revenge on Bandit Keith. Meanwhile, he's scared of Yami Bakura and keeps his distance. Description Deck Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Spooky Bonz Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Wastelands" Level 40 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Wastelands" Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Bonz reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Bonz, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Spooky Bonz The special opponent Spooky Bonz uses different Decks and has different drops to regular Bonz. When dueling against Level 40 Spooky Bonz, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Bandit Keith *When starting a duel with Bandit Keith, Bonz says "Bandit Keith!" followed by "You're not the boss of me anymore!" **When he wins the Duel, Bonz says "Hahahaha!" followed by "Maybe it's time YOU start calling ME your boss!" ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a duel with Joey Wheeler, Bonz says "Heh heh heh heh...My ghosts will team you in a living nightmare, Joey!" **When he wins the Duel, Bonz says "Hahahaha!" followed by "Even a coward will call you a coward!" ;Yami Bakura *When starting a duel with Yami Bakura, Bonz says "Eeeeek! I have to face your Deck of Terror?! But since I have no choice...I'll win this time!" **When he loses the Duel, Bonz says "Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh no! I lost!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Bonz Summons "Pumpking the King of Ghosts", a cut-in frame of Bonz briefly appears, and he announces "Mwahahah! Here comes the leader of all my ghosts!" followed by "Pumpking the King of Ghosts!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Pumpking the King of Ghosts!" *When Bonz Summons "Armored Zombie", he announces "Let's go, Armored Zombie!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Armored Armored Zombie!" (spoken as "Armored Zombie attack!") *When Bonz Summons "Castle of Dark Illusions", he announces "I'll power of Pumpking the King of Ghosts with this! Castle of Dark Illusions!" (spoken as "I'll power of Pumpking with this! Castle of Dark Illusions!") **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Castle of Dark Illusions! Float and attack!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Castle of Dark Illusions' effect activates!" *When Bonz Summons "Clown Zombie", he announces "Arise! Clown Zombie!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Clown Zombie!" followed by "Flame Dagger Acrobatic Attack!" *When Bonz Summons "Crawling Dragon", he announces "Meet my Crawling Dragon!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Crawling Dragon attacks!" *When Bonz Summons "Crass Clown", he announces "I'm sending in Crass Clown!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Wipe the floor with 'em, Crass Clown!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Crass Clown's effect activates!" *When Bonz Summons "Dragon Zombie", he announces "Let's go, Dragon Zombie!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Dragon Zombie attacks!" followed by "Deadly Zombie Breath!" *When Bonz Summons "Great Mammoth of Goldfine", he announces "This'll send shivers down your spine! Behold! Great Mammoth of Goldfine!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Great Mammoth of Goldfine of Goldfine! Trample 'em!" (spoken as "Great Mammoth of Goldfine! Trample 'em!") *When Bonz Summons "King of the Skull Servants", he announces "I play my ghost card! King of the Skull Servants!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "King of the Skull Servants! Show 'em why you're king!" **When activating the effect of that monster, Bonz announces "King of the Skull Servants' effect activates!" *When Bonz Summons "Phantom Ghost", he announces "Join me, Phantom Ghost!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Phantom Ghost attacks!" *When Bonz Summons "Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts", he announces "This ghost is perfect! Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Spook 'em Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts' effect activates!" *When Bonz Summons "Reborn Zombie", he announces "Let's go! Reborn Zombie!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Reborn Zombie! Attack!" *When Bonz Summons "Skull Servant", he announces "Witness my ghost card! Skull Servant!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Get 'em, Skull Servant!" *When Bonz Summons "The Wandering Doomed", he announces "I'll play this ghost! The Wandering Doomed!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, The Wandering Doomed!" *When Bonz Summons "The Snake Hair", he announces "I'm digging up The The Snake Hair!" (spoken as "I'm digging up The Snake Hair!") **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Snake Hair, attack!" followed by "Stone Blizzard!" *When Bonz Summons "Three-Legged Zombies", he announces "Stumbling in are my Three-Legged Zombies!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Clobber 'em, Three-Legged Zombies!" *When Bonz Summons "Zombie Master", he announces "Here I go! Zombie Master!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Zombie Master attacks!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Zombie Master's effect!" ;Spells/Traps *When Bonz activates "Call of the Haunted", he announces "I've got just the card to bury you!" followed by "The Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted!" *When Bonz activates "Hard-sellin' Zombie" or its effect, he announces "My Continuous Trap, Hard-sellin' Zombie!" *When Bonz activates "Nightmare's Steelcage", he announces "The Spell Card, Nightmare's Steelcage! All monsters can't attack for two turns!" *When Bonz activates "Polymerization", he announces "The Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Bonz activates "Skull Invitation", he announces "Now begins my ghost combo! I activate the Continuous Trap, Skull Invitation!" *When Bonz activates "Stop Defense", he announces "Hahaha! Perfect! Defending won't protect your monster anymore!" followed by "The Spell Card, Stop Defense!" *When Bonz activates "Violet Crystal", he announces "This will put a pep in my zombie's step!" followed by "The Equip Spell, Violet Crystal!" *When Bonz activates "Wasteland", he announces "This'll power up my army of zombies!" followed by "The Field Spell, Wasteland!" *When Bonz activates "Zombie World", he announces "Watch as all monsters transform into a horrifying zombie horde!" followed by "The Field Spell, Zombie World!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters